greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemma Larson
Gemma Larson is a friend of Richard's who ended up in the hospital after an accident. History Accident After a night of drinking, Gemma went home and tripped while carrying her high heeled shoes, which caused one to be impaled into her chest. She was so drunk that she went to sleep like that and in the morning, she made her way to the ER. In the ER, she caught the attention of Richard, who realized what had happened and was concerned for her. She brushed off his concerns and forced him to leave her room. Despite this, he continued to track her care. Maggie planned to do a pericardial window to remove the shoe, but when she was called away for an emergency, Richard did the surgery instead, despite knowing Gemma wouldn't want that. After her surgery, Richard went to Gemma and told her what happened. ("Head Over High Heels") Working with Richard Gemma and Richard saw each other again when he found out she was working at the same hospital he was, a job he helped her get. At the end of a difficult day, Gemma invited Richard to go talk over dinner and he accepted. ("Reunited") Breakfast and Sabrina's Death Gemma came in one day to pick up her paycheck and ran into Richard, who was leaving after an overnight surgery. She insisted on him coming to breakfast with her before going home. At the breakfast, Gemma came onto him, saying she could help him relieve some tension because he was fighting with his wife. He pulled away from her advances and left abruptly after she kissed him. She followed him out and reminded him of his history of infidelity in his marriage to Adele. Richard told her that what she was saying was not sober talk and advised her to call her sponsor and get herself to a meeting before he left. ("Breathe Again") After what happened, she apologized to Richard and asked to make it up to him over coffee. He said it wasn't a good idea. Later, Gemma came to Richard while was waiting for his niece to get out of surgery. She comforted him, but they were interrupted by Catherine, who had come to sit with Richard. Gemma quickly left. Later, she saw Catherine outside and asked how Sabi was doing. Catherine said she was still in surgery and then said that the Fox Foundation is always looking for accountants to help manage their money. They have lots of openings, but none in Seattle. She suggested that Gemma put in her resume. ("Papa Don't Preach") In the aftermath of Sabrina's death, Gemma continued to check on Richard. They held a meeting together in his office, where they talked about the loss and prayed together. However, an intern who came in to ask Richard a question believed that Gemma was his wife, a supposition he passed on to Catherine. While leaving the hospital with Gemma, Richard got a text that Catherine was heading to Chicago. He hadn't even been aware she was in Seattle. Gemma and Richard both knew she suspected they were having an affair. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Relationships Romantic Husband She and her husband married when they were young. He died when they were still young, leaving her a young widow. That's when she started drinking. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Friendships Olive Warner was her friend and sponsor. When Ollie died, she struggled with her sobriety and ultimately relapsed, which landed her in the hospital, where Richard shared his struggles with her and they commiserated over the loss of Ollie. Career She works in the billing department of Pacific Northwest General Hospital, a job Richard helped her get. Notes and Trivia *She's not married and has no children. *She had 17 years of sobriety before Ollie died. Gallery Episodic 15x22Gemma.png|Head Over High Heels 16x03Gemma.png|Reunited 16x05Gemma.png|Breathe Again 16x07GemmaLarson.png|Papa Don't Preach 16x09GemmaLarson.png|Let's All Go to the Bar Episode Stills 15x22-11.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)